


I’m Just A Guy.

by insomniactm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Coming Out, Gen, He gets better I swear, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Friendly (only in the beginning), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniactm/pseuds/insomniactm
Summary: Peter thought it got easier. He thought with practice and time it would get easier. He wouldn't be so shaky, his throat wouldn't close up as much, his forehead wouldn't be covered in a layer of sweat. Clearly, it didn't get easier. He paced his room pack and forth, hesitating to open the door. All he had to do was walk down the hallway and hand him the letter. That's it, he would have to talk, hold eye contact, anything. Yet why was he so nervous. Who was he kidding, he knew why. This would be the first time he told someone in the tower. He was lucky enough to have supportive friends, but his family was something else.ORPeter is just like them, he's one of the guys. Except he's not. He was born in some other girl's body. The mirror never showed his reflection
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// Deadnaming but not with ill intent. Slight start to a panic attack but not all the way.  
> Also, this was originally on my Wattpad (tirxdddtylxr). This story is nowhere else.

Peter thought it got easier. He thought with practice and time it would get easier. He wouldn't be so shaky, his throat wouldn't close up as much, his forehead wouldn't be covered in a layer of sweat. Clearly, it didn't get easier. He paced his room pack and forth, hesitating to open the door. All he had to do was walk down the hallway and hand him the letter. That's it, he would have to talk, hold eye contact, anything. Yet why was he so nervous. Who was he kidding, he knew why. This would be the first time he told someone in the tower. He was lucky enough to have supportive friends, but his family was something else. 

  


He knew it was dumb, panicking over coming out to a family that is primarily in the community. Christ, he had two dads. He knew they would be supportive, he knew. But the little voice in his head kept nagging him. 

  


Peter had put this off for too long. He had to bite the bullet. He swallowed his nerves and gripped the letter in hand. This was only the first step. He'd have to do it again, but a step was a step. 

  


  


Peter quietly came into Clint's field of vision, waving softly to get his attention.

  


Clint noticed him and paused the movie, "Hey kid, what's up?" Clint immediately noticed Peter's nervous state. He quickly took into the fact that he was shifting his weight on his heels and fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. "Can we talk?" Clint gave him a soft nod and stood up to face the teen. Peter didn't speak, he just quietly handed Clint the letter. "This for me?", Peter softly nodded, not bothering to look at his eyes. 

  


Once he felt Clint take the letter, he dashed back to his room. He cried. Peter didn't know why but he felt like he was choking. He ran to his bathroom and took down the hoodie that hung over his head.

  


Jesus, he felt sick. 

  


Peter has come to this exact same spot before, tear-stained face staring at the mirror in disgust. However today he was too overwhelmed. He shakily grabbed the pair of dull scissors he kept in his bathroom cabinet and looked into the mirror. He couldn't even call it a mirror anymore. So he gave in. The moment he saw the first lock of hair fall to the ground, he couldn't stop. He cut more and more off till his entire sink couldn't even be seen through the amounts of hair. Peter dried his face and looked at the mirror. It started to work. He ran his hands through his hair, fixing any areas he deemed uneven or too long. 

  


He quietly picked up the hair in the sink and dumped it in the trash, not wanting to clog his sink. Peter made his way back into his room, only to be met with a knock on his door. 

  


He immediately became aware of his situation and silently panicked. "Kid, can I come in? I read the note." Clint softly said. Peter swallowed his nerves once again and opened the door. They were gonna have to see him eventually.

  


He quietly opened the door, avoiding eye contact, suddenly finding his floor tiles very interesting. The older man was about to speak before he took in Peter's hair. Clint softly placed his hand on Peter's hair and ruffled it a bit.

  


"It looks good, kid. What should I call you?" Peter looked up and tried to contain his tears, "Peter." Clint nodded and ran his hand through his hair once more, "It looks good Peter. May I come in?" Peter moved to let Clint make his way into his room, quietly sitting on the edge of his bed. 

  


They sat in silence for a few minutes before the older one quietly spoke up. "So who else knows." 

  


Peter paused for a few minutes, "Just my friends and you. You're actually the first person in the tower I've told." he softly laughed and relaxed as he noticed Clint softly smile. "Well, I'm very glad you told me. It took a lot of courage." They both sat in comfortable silence for a while before hearing sparks coming from the kitchen. Stephen was home. Clint silently got up and patted Peter on the back before making his way out. 

  


Now he was alone with his thoughts. Peter felt relieved. He softly fell back onto his bed and took a deep breath. He stared at his white ceiling for a few minutes, running his fingers through his hair. He felt like a massive weight was taken off his shoulders.

  


His encounter with Clint had sparked a little confidence in him. Regardless, he's been meaning to tell his Father. He's been putting this off for weeks. The mere thought of being deadnamed and misgendered made his stomach turn. After a few minutes of debating with himself, Peter sluggishly got up and made his way to the kitchen. 

  


Clint and Stephen were quietly drinking some coffee as Stephen was explaining how his visit to the sanctum went. Stephen was the first to notice Peter as he made his way into the kitchen. Clint noticed Stephen was focused on Peter so he left to give them their space. 

  


"Hey, how was the Sanctum?" Peter asked, his voice clearly shaking. He was stalling, his confidence from earlier immediately disappeared. Stephen quietly placed his cup of coffee down on the counter.

  


"It was ok. Wong asked about you." Peter felt his throat slowly close up. 

  


"That's nice to hear." They both stood in silence, Stephen looking head-on at Peter, while Peter looked everywhere besides his Father. God his nerves were eating him alive. He was suddenly much warmer. Did the temperature drop or was it just his anxiety manifesting on his forehead as a layer of sweat. He suddenly became hyper-aware of his voice, how high it was. The tension in the room was suffocating.

  


"So mind explaining the new haircut?" Stephen spoke up, breaking the silence.

  


There was no way out of it now. Peter had avoided this for so long. A part of him knew his Father wouldn't care and would be more than happy to support him but again, that damn voice in the back of his mind. It kept nagging him. Especially now. Peter finally looked up and made eye contact with his Father. Stephen stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

  


"There's no easy way to say this but," Peter tried to get the words out but felt his throat go dry. He needed a drink. "I'm not your daughter." Shit, Peter didn't think this through. He could be throwing away his relationship with his Father. Fuck. 

  


"I'm sorry?" Stephen was clearly confused and Peter took it as an opening to apologize and run. 

  


He ran back into his room, locking the door behind him and falling to his knees. The room was cold and the curtains stopped any light from entering.

  


Peter cried.

  
Minutes felt like hours. He was scared. Peter sat in silence, sitting in his frustration and pain. He just wanted to disappear.

  


After a few minutes of Stephen listening to Peter cry, he knocked."Hey... do you need to talk to someone? You know I'm always here to listen to you." Peter hesitated for a moment before he got up from the floor and went to open the door. As much as he hated this feeling, the mere idea of his family deadnaming and misgendering him was worse.

  


"Hey.." Stephen softly greeted him as Peter opened the door, a few seconds of silence followed. And then Peter gave up. He fell into his Father's arms and cried. Stephen didn't ask, he just took Peter and sat down with him in his room. He let Peter have his moment.

  


Peter felt pathetic, crying so helplessly into his Father's arm, but he had to let it out or else he knew he would explode.

  


Peter probably spent 10 minutes just silently sobbing, with constant affirmations from Stephen telling him he was okay. After a few minutes, Peter sniffled and looked up at his Father. Clothes ruined and tear-stained. 

"What's going on Peg?" Stephen asked. At this moment Peter just had to let it out. Peggy. It didn't sound like him. It wasn't him. It was some twisted fantasy.

  


He took a deep breath as he shakingly looked at his Father. "You know I meant it. When I said I'm not your daughter." Peter said in a hushed tone. "I mean, I'm aware Steve was the one who originally adopted you but I'm still your-" Peter cut him off. 

  


"I'm your son." 

  


He said. The words felt thick but once they were out, Peter felt at ease. Now he just waited on Stephen's reaction. "Son? Wait, Peggy, are you transgender?" Peter nodded and tensed his shoulders. He panicked a little, assuming his Father would either yell or hit him but he felt his nerves melt away as Stephen hugged him a little tighter. 

  


"Hey, I'm so glad you decided to tell me. Please remember that I will always love you, regardless of your gender. You are still the kid I raised and loved. If this is who you are, then this is who you are. I'm sorry you couldn't have told me sooner. I love you, son." Peter returned the hug, pulling Stephen closer, if that was even possible. A massive weight was off his shoulders. Peter was crying way more than he wanted to admit. 

  


"Peter...It's Peter" 

  


"I love you, Peter." 

"I love you too, Dr.Dad"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ brief mention of transphobia at the end.

Tony had finally finished up with Bruce in the lab, a couple of hours past midnight. Bruce had made his way to his room while Tony went to grab a cup of coffee. The man basically lived on it.

He was sipping his drink when his mind began to wonder. He couldn't remember the last time he slept.

Tony's thoughts started running wild, desperately trying to fill the silence in the room. Beginning to remember things he really wished he wouldn't. The memory of Steve walking out however was quickly replaced with happy thoughts of his family. Tony still saw Steve occasionally for work. He tried to be professional but it was hard when all he could think of was the shit Steve said to him that night.

"Listen, I don't care that she likes girls. I don't give a damn. All I ask is that she starts taking this more seriously."

Steve said, voice stern and controlled. Tony was the complete opposite.

"Jesus Christ. She doesn't fucking want to. Why the hell won't you let her just herself!" Tony was screaming, silently hoping Peggy was in her room. She didn't need to hear this.

"Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"She skipped her training 6 times! Tony, come on. To do that stupid science contest, give me a break" Now Tony was enraged. He didn't understand why this was so difficult.

"She's not Carter."

"She was supposed to be, till you ruined her."

Tony knows Steve regrets his actions. But it doesn't change the fact that it happened. He kept forcing the idea of Peggy to join the military when she clearly was fascinated with science. Steve kept signing her up for gym class when all she wanted was to go to her school's science club. Tony would take her to his lab and teach her some things here and there. The sparkles in her eyes, Tony would never forget.

He finished his coffee and glanced at his watch,

4:52 A.M

Tony let out a silent sigh and decided to go check up on Peggy, at least making sure she was okay.

He quietly opened her door and saw her fast asleep. A soft smile ghosting his face as he closed the door and made a beeline to his and Stephen's bedroom.

Tony tried to get some rest.

Peter woke up to the sound of his phone, signaling it was 6:30 A.M. He was so emotionally drained from yesterday that he completely forgot about school. That being said, he sluggishly threw on one of Harley's hoodies and walked out of his room.

He felt a massive weight off his shoulder as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the hallway mirrors. He was starting to recognize himself.

Tony didn't get much sleep. He tossed and turned until he eventually gave up and returned to the lab. Hence why Peter found him in the kitchen, pouring himself some more coffee.

At this point, people knew better than to argue with Tony over his sleeping habits but Peter was worried.

"Morning Dad," Peter uttered as he made his way into the kitchen to grab some bread. Completely forgetting Tony wasn't caught up to speed with him.

"Yeah, say what's with the haircut?"Tony asked, too exhausted to even bother beating around the bush.

Now Peter was aware of his surroundings. He was very much aware of his accelerating heartbeat and the air caught in his lungs that refused to leave.

They say it gets easier. You gain more confidence. A stronger sense of self. That was a lie. If Peter couldn't guarantee an outcome, then he had a reason to be scared.

Peter took a deep breath and said "You know what... being transgender is... right?"

Tony was too tired to answer so he simply nodded, his brain not really connecting the dots.

Peter gave him a knowing look, his Dad wasn't dumb. The lack of sleep really slowed Tony down, but he eventually got it.

He walked over and just gave Peter a hug, not being able to produce the energy to speak.

But it was enough for Peter.

He cried for a bit. Soft sniffs and sobs leaving his mouth as he clung to his Dad. Tony just held him tightly.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, cause Tony didn't care. His mind wasn't thinking about how the media would react, the Avengers, the company. All he cared about was still having Peter. He was his world. Tony knew exactly what he signed up for the moment he adopted Peter. Regardless of what happened, he promised himself he would be there for him, the way he wished his father was. So maybe that's why Tony didn't care that his kid was trans. He knew he still had his kid and that's what mattered.

Peter mumbled something but Tony didn't catch it.

"Repeat what you just said, Kid," Tony asked as Peter let go of him.

"Peter. Can you call me Peter, Dad?" He asked, his watery and puffy.

Tony simply nodded and returned to his forgotten coffee.

"So Pete, does Stephen know?" Tony asked as he made his way over to the couch, avoiding anything having to do with sleep.

Peter continued his journey of getting bread for his toast, "Yeah, I told him last actually." Peter dropped the bread in the toaster and went to make his eggs.

"I'm sorry but why did he find out before me?" Tony whipped his head around, asking in an "offended" tone.

Peter simply laughed as he continued cooking, "Well someone was stuck in the lab all day."

Looking back, Peter had always known his family was open-minded, so now he found his entire nervous state hysterical.

"So who else knows, or are we the firsts?" Tony asked as he lazily switched on the T.V.

"Just you guys, Uncle Clint, and some friends from school." Peter made his way over to his Dad, handing him a plate of eggs with some toast.

"Wait Peter, you're out at school?" Tony said before shoving the food in his mouth.

Right, school. Peter had to go today.

"Yeah but it's not like, great. Kids make fun of me whenever I try to go to the bathroom. Flash and his friends block me from entering the men's bathroom. They shove me into the girls changing room or a closet and just hit me. Not hard enough to leave bruises, but it still hurts. I once... I once packed and it fell out. Now they call me 'Penis Parker' and just,"

Peter took a deep breath, "Dad I hate it."

"Ok kid, Stephen and I will swing by tomorrow and sort it out. Either we'll get that Flash kid suspended or switch you. Your choice."

"Let me think about it. But, thank you."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ transphobia and slurs

Peter went about his day, currently stuffing his chemistry books into his locker as Ned walked up to him.

"Hey dude! So ... how did it go?" Peter had let Ned know about his plan to tell Clint, and Ned even helped him write the letter.

"It went good! And I actually ended up telling my dads." Peter answered, the weight on his shoulders feeling lighter.

"Really?! That's awesome dude!" Ned said as he pulled Peter into a bone crushing hug. "And the hair." Ned gave Peter a thumbs up before the bell rang for their next class.

School went by just the way it always did. Peter would put up with the stares from other students, and deal with Flash and his minions at lunch.

Finally the bell rang, ending the school day and Peter met up with his friends at the front gate. MJ had her nose buried in a book like always while Ned was talking her ear off about something, perhaps Star Wars while they waited for the bus.

Peter gave them a simple wave and a quick goodbye as he noticed Harley's car had pulled up. Peter always had mixed feelings about Harley picking him up. On one hand it was nice to see his boyfriend, but Harely was always one for the dramatics and would borrow one of Tony's cars, causing people to stare.

He hoped into the passenger seat, sharing a quick kiss with Harley. "Hey darlin', how are you?" Harley asked as he began to pull onto the road, one hand on the wheel and the other on Peter's thigh.

"I'm okay. I actually finally told my dads yesterday. It went well." Peter let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the seat. His boyfriend gave him a reassuring smile and they simply sat in silence after fighting over what music to play.

The two boys made it to the tower and made their way up to the kitchen as they were a bit hungry. Needless to say they weren't surprised to find Tony leaning on the counter, another cup of coffee in his hand.

"Dad I'm Home! And Harley is here too!" Peter called out as he threw his bag onto the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Alright awesome, my day was great thanks for asking. Harley, go into the Lab and do whatever you want. Peter, get in the car." Tony quickly said as he put his coffee down and started pacing.

Harley didn't even wanna ask and simply went with a quick "Got it Old Man."

Tony shouted something back and turned to Peter, who looked worried. He really needed to sleep.

"Oh sorry! I'm taking you to fix your hair first, it looks like a birds nest. Then, I'm gonna have a talk with your principal."

Peter's face visually brightened and he ran into his Dad's arms at full speed, clinging on to him as tightly as doable. Tears pricked his eyes and his cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, so much."

"Of course kid."

Peter was in the passenger seat of Tony's car as they made their way to the barber shop to fix Peter's hair.

The car was quiet, besides from the soft radio playing. Tony noticed Peter's soft smile, so he sneakily changed the radio to play some AC/DC, at which Peter just chuckled. The two simply sang along as they slowly arrived at their destination, laughing and joking along the way.

Peter made it in the shop and noticed it was relatively empty. He watched as Tony began chatting with a barber, who he assumed was either an old friend or a fan of his, before Peter was motioned over to sit in the seat.

"So what would you like, kid?" The man asked happily.

Peter quicken pulled out his phone which he had saved some reference photos for months on end.

The man simply asked, "Are you sure? That's typically a guy's cut?"

Peter simply nodded his head and the man shrugged and got to work. Business was business. Peter happily looked in the mirror as he saw locks being cut off, styled, and shaped. When his cut was finished, he started to cry.

Peter felt so much joy, choked out sobs began to escape his mouth. He had to throw his hands above his lips to tune them out, but his flushed cheeks gave them away. His eyes began to sparkle as he slowly started to recognize himself for the first time in years.

Tony walked over to him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "What do you think kid?" Tony asked with a warm smile.

Peter couldn't make out clear words but Tony was able to understand that he was happy. "I'm glad," Tony told him. He gave the barber a $50 and told him to keep the change as a thank you gift.

They walked out and Tony swore, he swore on his livelihood, his career, his marriage, he'd never seen Peter with a bigger smile than before.

"So school," Tony started. "You've made up your mind?"

Peter considered his options and honestly he was already nearing the end of his senior year, so the idea of doing online school this late into the year wasn't appealing.

"I'll stay, just," Peter trailed off as he looked out the window of the car. "Do you think you could do something about Flash?" Peter quietly asked

"Flash?"

"Eugene. Eugene Thompson. He started getting physical. Nothing I can't handle! Just... annoying."

When they pulled into the school, Tony asked Peter to step outside. He didn't want to put Peter through any pain or discomfort. Peter just agreed and obeyed his dad.

As Peter stepped outside, his feet froze and his body shivered. He heard laughter.Laughter he recognized in a heartbeat. It was Flash and his friends. They were leaving detention.

Peter's feet remained frozen, no matter how much he wielded them to run back into the office with Tony.

"Look who it is boys! Fucking Penis Parker! The sick tranny!" Flash shouted as the group surrounded Peter.

"Shit, she cut off all her hair. All those good looks, gone to waste. I swear to god Peggy, the shit you'll do for attention is so funny to me!"

Peter flinched at the mention of the name, but he didn't want to show Flash it bothered him. He wouldn't give him that advantage.

"So tranny, why the fuck aren't you here today? Scared your dick will fall out again?!"

Peter just wanted to run. But he was outnumbered.

"Fucking answer me, whore! I'd slap you but, boys aren't supposed to hit girls!"

Please stop. Leave me alone.

"Aren't you gonna say something Pegs!? Check it out, not only is she mental, she's apparently mute now, too!"

As if on cue, Tony came out of the office. Flash and his friends quickly ran upon seeing the billionaire. Peter was more annoyed than anything else.

Tony made his way over to Peter and pulled him into a hug, he heard the last few words through the door. Peter just broke down sobbing into his arms. He just muttered, "I hate them." Over, and over again. Tony simply stroked his head, offering comforting words.

"Don't worry about them anymore. They are gonna switch him out of all your classes and inform the teachers to keep an eye on him. One wrong move and he's expelled."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have done this sooner."


	4. Chapter Five

Peter woke up after having his blanket pulled off him. The cold air hitting him and eventually waking him up. He looked around and saw Lucky, Clint's dog, holding his blanket. Peter didn't even bother trying to get them back, instead, he went over to check his phone.

9:27 A.M

He slept in. At this point, Peter was too tired to even bother rushing to school. It was Friday, so what even really was the point? He lazily got up, threw on another one of Harley's sweaters, and made his way outside, only to be met with an eerie silence. No one was home. Normally the T.V. would be on, and the faint sound of Tony and Bruce blasting music in the lab could be heard, but nothing.

Seeing as no one was home, Peter made himself some chocolate milk and started heading to Tony's lab.

He walked in to see Harley, clearly struggling with something on the whiteboard Tony kept in the back. Peter tiredly walked over and looked at what Harley was working on.

Peter rested his head over Harley's shoulder and said "You forgot to carry the 6." The older boy jumped a little as he didn't hear Peter come in.

"Hey darlin, why aren't you at school?" Harley began running his hands through Peter's hair. His curls standing up in all directions.

"Sleepy." Peter just tiredly mumbled as Harley turned around and picked him up. He walked him over to one of the desks Tony had and placed him on the chair.

"Well then, since everyone else was called into a meeting with the pirate, I get you all to myself, darlin'." Harley followed suit and sat on the desk, still playing with Peter's hair.

"What were they called in for?"

"No clue, something about a vigilante if I remember, but I can't be sure."

Now this worried Peter a bit, he had been Spider-Man for over two years now and he still hadn't told the Avengers. But he doubts they were talking about him. If he were a problem, then it would have been handled years ago.

"Wanna head to the park?" Peter asked, knowing Harley had probably spent the past few days stuck in the lab, working on Tony's suit. Plus he knew how much the southern boy loved the outdoors.

"I thought you'd never asked darlin'."

With that, they both got changed and made their way to a nearby park, stopping to grab some drinks while on the way.

They walked around for a bit, Harley appreciating the breath of fresh air, a very nice contrast to the smell of oil. Peter found it a nice break from everything going on.

Harley found a quiet bench and the two of them sat down, taking in the sun. The sound of traffic, people talking, airplanes, all seemed to fade out for a moment.

Peter initially came out to his friends roughly 8 months ago, at the start of the year. He was thankful they were very supportive. He was thankful they were all still by his side. Harley was still there.

Peter held his hand a little tighter.

New York streets lights and the muffled noise of traffic and early commotion in the city. The two of them just taking in each other's presence and enjoying the warmth of their hands intertwined.

The soft silence however was broken by Harley speaking up.

"Say darlin'.. when do you think you'll tell your dads about us?"

Peter froze and turned to him. It was too much. He had just come out to his family, not even everyone yet. He wanted to give his family time to get adjusted. It was too much. The wind started to blow a bit and Peter started to get cold. He slightly shivered, to which Harley simply pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Forget I asked. The Old Man is too busy with you, I can wait."

They checked the time and saw it was already 11 A.M.so they decided to head back. However, when they made their way back into the tower they saw all the Avengers gathered. Seems like they finished that meeting. Everyone looked on edge.

"Hey, guys..." Peter spoke up, releasing Harley's hand.

"Peter, why aren't you at school?" Stephen spoke up. The tension was thick.

"Overslept," Peter responded simply. "Are you guys okay?" Everyone seemed to be stressed and in deep thought.

"I don't get it. What danger does he pose?" Tony started up.

"You do understand where he's coming from, right? Think about it, it would help us a lot if we had him on our side." Natasha spoke up, she started pacing the room.

"I swear to god, isn't he just a kid?" Clint said.

"We don't know that for sure. This guy could be dangerous." Now Steve spoke.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harley asked as he and Peter made their way near the kitchen counter, where the Avengers were all crowding around.

"Eyepatch wants us to capture Spider-Man."

"He didn't phrase it like that. He just wants us to get his identity and see if he will be willing to join us." Wanda corrected.

"And if he doesn't want to?" Peter asked. Now he was scared. No one knew he was Spider-Man. He's only told Ned and MJ just so happened to figure out. He had been doing this for two years and so far hadn't had any problems.

"Then we'll have to take him in by force." Bucky finished.

"So we drag The Man Of Spiders here, simple," Thor said as he snacked on some PopTarts. 

"We're not actually gonna do this, are we?" Bruce asked, worried. 

"If we don't, you know Fury will take this into his own hands," Clint replied. 

No one knew what to do, clearly. Peter just waved goodbye and ran to his room. Harley following, not wanting to get involved with whatever they were discussing. 

Peter was pacing back and forth. He was worried. He stared muttering nonsense under his breath. Breathe, he had to breathe. He had just heard that his family, the Avengers were gonna take him in, using force if he had to. 

Peter kept walking back and forth. He couldn't lose this. This, this was the one thing he had. The one thing he had to himself. The thing he didn't need to worry about the media, impressing his dad, or anyone. And now that was being threatened. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Enough to provoke Nick Fury? Surely not. 

All he did was the little guys. He didn't go out and fight aliens from the sky. What caught their attention? What did he do wrong?

"Darlin!" Harley called, snapping Peter out of his state. Peter hadn't even noticed he'd been anxiously pacing again. 

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Should he tell him? It would only put Harley at risk. God Peter wasn't thinking straight. He shouldn't even be considering it. It's called a secret identity for a reason. But he shouldn't keep secrets. Especially not from Harley. And now Nick Fury and the Avengers were after him. He couldn't fight Nick Fury! 

"Peter! Are you worried for Spider-Man?"

He nodded his head rapidly. He needed a break. 

"He'll be okay. I don't think the Avengers will hurt him." 

"They might not, but Nick Fury will." 

Harley stayed quiet for a few seconds, considering his next words. 

"Let's watch a movie, help take your mind off things." 

Peter and Harley crowed onto Peter's bed and put on some movie, Peter wasn't really paying attention. 

This was gonna be interesting.


	5. Chapter Five

Peter came to the conclusion that whoever got a good night's rest was a psychopath. After the credits rolled, Harley had to go to the lab to finish up some project he mentioned. Peter wasn't really listening. He had just learned that his family was now after him, and possibly Nick Fury. Reasonable excuse to not sleep.

He made his way to the living room to find, yet again, Tony slouched over the kitchen island with a cup of coffee. He looked like he went through a hurricane.

"Hey Dad, are you okay?"

Peter asked as he approached Tony, who slightly jumped at his voice.

"I'm fine kid, just stressed. Nothing to worry about." He said as he took another sip of his coffee. Peter only hoped it was his first cup. He doubted that.

Tony sighed and attempted to run his hand through his tangled hair. Peter noticed his eye bags seemed worse. He felt his heart sink and softly wrapped his arms around his Dad. Tony, though slightly taken aback, embraced his son for a few minutes. He was definitely sleep deprived.

"Please go to rest. I hate seeing you like this.." They stood there for a minute, not saying anything. Peter could only imagine how stressed he was.

"Plus, I think Father would go into cardiac arrest if he saw you like this." Peter softly said. Tony simply gave out a soft laugh and pressed a weak kiss to Peter's forehead before making his way to his bedroom. To tried to be snarky.

There wasn't much planned for Peter today. It is the weekend, which meant that the tower floors would be flooded by school groups on tour. Normally this wouldn't be an issue but Tony had made Harley promise to cover a minimum of 5 tours every time he came over. Apparently, it was payback for a bad prank a few years ago.

So, Peter just decided to call his friends Ned and MJ to kill some time. He then played around with Clint's dog for a few minutes, attempting to teach him tricks but failing.

As Peter was in the personal gym, he noticed that the sky had darkened, signaling it was time for him to go on patrol. Peter went to drink some water before contemplating his options. He missed patrol yesterday, so he felt the need to make up for it today. Was it a good idea? No. Definitely not when Nick Fury is after you. Did that stop Peter? No. Peter felt like it was his responsibility to be Spider-Man. He has these powers and he's committed to using them for the greater good, not just for his personal benefit. So he jumped out of his bedroom window and started the night.

"Boss, Spider-Man's been spotted in Queens."

FRIDAY called into the lab where Tony and Bruce were still working. They both looked at each other for a few minutes before Bruce asked, "Should we get everyone?" Tony stepped away from his desk as he made his way to the hallway outside.

"Probably. But don't you think Spider-Boy will freak out if we show up with the whole team and then some more?"At this point, Tony suited up about to head out before Bruce stopped him.

"Yes, but you heard Fury. He's strong, and we don't know what he's fully capable of."

"Get Clint and Nat, meet me on the roof in 10."

The New York breeze was calming as it softly grazed him as he swung about the busy city. Traffic and muffled chattering filed the streets.

The sound of home.

Peter swung from building to building. Glancing around the streets, Peter keeps a watchful eye for anyone trying to cause harm to the city he adores.

Patrol is pretty much always the same. Nothing major, if anything, a petty thief trying to rob a supermarket here and there. Nothing Peter couldn't handle. Despite being Spider-Man for a little over two years, Peter was by no means famous. Most people hardly saw him, and those that did hardly cause a scene.

He'd get a few smiles and often a nice 'Thank you!'.

That always made his day.

He was currently sitting on the rooftop of some old building. If he had to guess, he'd say it was around 9 P.M, meaning tours would end soon and he should probably head back in a bit. But few more minutes couldn't hurt.

To say patrol today was different would be an understatement.

Everything was normal to Peter. Until felt a sensation that something, no, someone was behind him. Quickly, he lowered his mask and got on his feet, facing the essence behind him.

Big mistake.

He saw not one but two familiar red suits. Ironman and Deadpool.

Before Peter had the chance to get away, his body yelled at him to jump, which allowed him to dodge an arrow. Peter quickly turned and saw Hawkeye in the window of a building, loading his bow again.

Peter had one thought. Run.

Seems that Ironman caught on quickly because he started, "Hey Spider-Boy! We aren't going to hurt you! Pirate dude just needs to know who you are. So how about we all play nice and follow the big man's orders. Seem fair?"

"I'm sorry what?" Deadpool perked up.

"This doesn't concern you leather licorice." Ironman snapped.

"Well, I have orders to take him out so it kinda does. But! If you two are too busy playing duck, duck, goose, then I'll stop by another time. Later gator!" With that, Deadpool jumped off the building and disappeared.

Peter quickly got on guard, "First of all, it's Spider-Man. And how about a rain check on that!"

He quickly shot a web towards Hawkeye, blocking the window. Before Ironman could get a shot in, Peter webbed up his engines, cringing knowing he'd have to clean them when he gets home.

As he was about to run, Nat jumped into view and back a run to tackle him. Peter felt the urge to swing to the left, and he quickly did, avoiding a hook from Nat. He quickly webbed her feet together and pulled them out from underneath her.

"It was nice meeting you guys but sorry, I have people I need to keep safe." With that, Peter quickly started making his way home.

"You should have brought back up," Bruce said inside the suit.

"I don't wanna hear it right now green pea." Tony scuffed as he called Strange to make him portal back home.

Peter quickly made it through his window and ran to the bathroom, attempting to play it off that he was showering. This wasn't good. His Dad would probably be home by now. He feels bad of course, but he doesn't want to add any more stress to his family. Or risk putting them in danger. Especially with Deadpool after him now!

Peter finished getting dressed and headed out, just in time to see Steve Rogers barging through the living room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// transphobia, slurs, yelling and fighting, panic attacks, slight mention of depression

Peter was about to say something until Harley came into view. The older boy quickly ushered Peter back into his room before he could explain what's going on. He closed the door before pacing back and forth for a few minutes.

Peter didn't talk for a few seconds, still trying to process what had happened.

"They are taking this way too far. It's been one day. One encounter. That's not enough ground to bring them all in." Harley suddenly said.

"Harls, what is Steve doing here? And don't say it's to visit me." Peter finally spoke and got a hold of Harley, forcing him to sit down. He looked nervous but more than anything, he looked angry.

"They had one run-in with him! And they think that's enough reason to bring in the whole fucking team? It's bullshit!" At this point, Harley was sitting on Peter's bed with his heads in his hands. Peter didn't ask as he could faintly hear what was going on outside, his superhearing being of use.

He placed his head against the door and was able to make what was being said.

"So what, you just let this guy get away?" Steve started. Peter got chills knowing they were talking about him.

"It's like we just let him, he was able to spot Clint from a few buildings away." This was Nat.

"So what's the plan? Tale him on the ground or the air?" They really brought everyone if Bucky was now here.

"No clue tin can. He's got webs he can use to swing up and he's agile enough to keep up with Nat." Tony spoke up before Peter heard what he can only assume was a recording of his fight.

"Stark wait," Wanda said, "run the clip back." The faint sound of the clip being played in reverse was heard before it resumed to normal.

"Doesn't that fighting stance look familiar?"

"Now that you mention it yeah, kinda like old cap here." Sam pointed out which caused a bunch of questions to be thrown.

"On the topic of new discoveries kids, Spider-Punk here webbed up my engines, and before I get them cleaned" Tony trailed off near the end.

"I took and sample and from what FRIDAY has been able to quickly find, it's man-made." Bruce ended.

"So what you're saying is?" Steve asked.

"Bingo. This guy has access to chemicals and some knowledge regarding them, and he must have been watching Cap close enough to copy his moves." Tony concluded.

"So what, some berserk fanboy who managed to get his hands on some chemicals?" Scott asked the group.

"Whatever may be the case, we'll get the Man of Spider here safely, or squish him like an insect in doing so." Thor finished as he walked away.

Peter stepped away from the door. Harley had managed to catch his breath by now. "Harls," Peter slowly backed away from the door. "What's going on?"

"They.. they are planning on taking him by force now. After they've only had one run-in with him."

Peter couldn't really think right now as he opened the door and started making his way to the kitchen. He needed a drink and some food. 

Peter could faintly hear Harley's footsteps trailing behind him but he couldn't focus right now. Not after hearing that all the Avengers were after him now. And Deadpool was still out there too. His mind was racing, trying to think of several ways to get out of this predicament.

He didn't even notice he was walking until he bumped into someone. Panicked, Peter quickly started apologizing, before he noticed that it was just Stephen. Peter had completely forgotten he was in the Tower as he didn't hear him.

"Peter go back inside please." Stephen motioned for Harley to take him back, supposedly to avoid walking into the high tense room, but they all knew it was because Steve was there.

But Peter couldn't stop walking until he felt the room go dead silent. Right, the team didn't know about him yet.

"Stark who's this?" Sam asked first.

"Really kid, now? Whatever, you're still helping with my engine later tonight."Tony said, with no ill intention behind his voice, it was more exhaustion than anything helps.

"Is that Peggy?" Steve asked before Tony could even finish. Peter felt Tony's grip on his shoulder tighten, he quietly held Harley's hand tighter. Now Stephen took action and ran in front of Peter.

"Rogers, I'm not saying this isn't important, but right now, our priority is the mission, Peter deserves his own moment," Stephen spoke before he even registered what he said. Now Peter was scared.

"So what, I leave for a couple of years and now it's Peter." The room fell quiet, almost as if silently preparing for what was happening.

Peter's body told him to back up, so he did.

"The fuck did you do to my daughter!" Steve lunged at Stephen before Stephen quickly fell against his hand, pushing Peter and Harley back against him.

It all happened so fast that Peter just saw red, right before he saw Stephen's broken nose. And that's when Tony lost it.

"Leave my son and husband alone, Rogers."

"Son?! So what, now Peggy is a tranny! You couldn't raise her any better! You had to make her sick in the head!" The screams were loud that Peter's hearing just made it worst.

"He. And he isn't sick. He's just finally able to be himself without living in fear of you, you fucking hypocrite." Tony started, before Harley and Stephen quickly pushed Peter back to his room.

Harley softly hugged him before he and Stephen made their way back out to try and stop Stephen and Tony from repeating the Sokovia Accords.

"Do not fucking touch him!"

"Steve! Stop it!"

"Asshole, I told you to bring her back! I knew she was sick but I didn't think you'd let her get this bad!"

"Captain, I'd recommend no longer initiating contact."

At this point, all the voices blended together that Peter couldn't tell who was who. He just knew they were fighting.

Three tears rolled down Peter's cheeks before sobbing. He held his face in his hands and he sobbed. He cried. Trying desperately to drown out the sound. The screaming, fighting, and the yelling.

He wanted it to stop. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He changed and jumped out the window into the streets of New York. The sky was a bit cloudy. Peter swung around mindlessly. Trying to distract himself from what was currently happening at home.

The busy traffic noise and pedestrians helped. It's tuned them out.

Peter wasn't really looking for crime or anything.

This wasn't patrol, not twice in a day.

He just wanted to clear his head.

Back at the tower, two hours had passed. Two hours of arguing, fighting, and having everyone pull Steve and Tony off each other.

Once everyone finally left, Tony broke down. He immediately went for his lab and Stephen quickly followed him, distress and worry painted on his face.

He followed him down the stairs and into the room where Tony quickly went for a cabinet in the upper left-hand corner. Stephen watched as Tony pulled out a pill bottle.

"Tony, what are you doing"

He didn't answer and just went to grab a glass of water, taking the bottle with him. Stephen followed him until Tony sat down and began to speak.

"It an anti-depressant I'm going be taking. Nothing is okay. Do you see what's going on around here! I keep getting flashbacks to 2012. I have nightmares. I can't sleep. I think I'm back in Afghanistan. Peter just came out and it's a lot to process. I want to be there for him but it's a lot. I just found out my kid gets bullied. And now Steve comes around and fucks everything up. So no, I don't want to hear it."

After taking in a breathe, Tony takes the pill and looks down. He turns and falls into Stephen's arms. Just sobbing silently.They just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Boss, Spider-Man has been spotted in Queens again."

"Just let him go FRIDAY. Thank you."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: descriptions of a panic attack 

Everyone was frantic and running around the Tower left and right. The tension was thick and Peter has been gone for three hours and still no sign of him.

Tony and Stephen asked the others to help look for him, panic taking over. Natasha and Clint quickly went out to the streets, running around looking for the kid. While Bruce and Harley tracked the security cameras to see what direction Peter might have run off to

Tony and Stephen were currently running around the opposite side of town from Natasha and Clint. Constantly checking with Bruce and Harley for any updates on a lead.

Meanwhile, a stream of tears was coming down Peter's face. He'd been sitting on top of an abandoned music studio for the past hour. He needed to catch his breath and process what had just happened. He hadn't done much, helped a few people here and there, but he just wanted a break.

His mask was pulled above his mouth and rested on the bridge of his nose.He was heaving, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air again. It was like his own body knew there was something wrong and simply refused. The oxygen refused to stay in him. He kept pulling at his chest, in dire need of air. His throat was closing up, his eyes on the brim of tears again. He knew what was coming, he was having a panic attack.

Peter dropped his head to his knees and gave up. He settled for short and quick breathes. It was suffocating. It felt like he forgot how to breathe. He couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Whenever he tried to talk, his chest clogged up and refused to let him get a word out. He was choking on sobs and all he wanted to do was disappear. And if that didn't seem like enough, he felt his Spidey sense go off.

As quickly as he could, Peter pulled his mask back down, refusing to show any weakness, and turned around.

It seemed like the universe was not on his side today.

There stood Deadpool, playfully leaning against a katana. Before Peter could try and get a word out, Deadpool started.

"You know Spidey boy, I really didn't want it to come to this but, bills gotta get paid. And the author wanted some plot so, here we are!" 

Peter didn't understand the last half of that but before he could ask, he saw Deadpool charge at him. He quickly dodged the merc and swung to the other rooftop.

"Oh, you're gonna be fun! So are we playing tag now? I guess I'm 'it'!

Deadpool laughed and began to chase Peter.

Peter was frantically trying to run. Swinging to any opening he saw. This isn't good. New York was always busy so no one paid attention to Peter desperately trying to cling to any building he saw insight. He was heaving, desperately trying to intake oxygen. Deadpool was fast. Not only fast, but he knew New York like the back of his hand. Every corner Peter would turn, Deadpool would appear from another angle.

Peter's only advantage was his ability to swing. But, even that didn't stop Deadpool. His regeneration ability allowed him to jump from building to building without a care in the world.

Peter was losing his mind. He's been away from home for so long. His family was probably looking for him. He's being chased by a mercenary, who clearly needs him dead. He can't breathe and, oh shit.

He can't breathe.

Peter collapsed in an empty alleyway. He couldn't breathe. His head felt dizzy and New York went quiet. Peter propped himself against the wall and clung to his suit. Pulling and tugging at it and if it would let air reach his lungs. In a moment of panic and distress, Peter threw his mask off and started to take quick breathes. He started pulling at his hair and hugging his knees to his chest. 

Everything was falling apart and it was his fault. The air felt thick. There seemed to be no noise other than his unsteady breathing. Until he heard, "Peter Parker?" 

Fuck, at the moment, Peter completely forgot Deadpool was chasing him. It left his mind when he took off his mask. His cover was blown. He'd manage to keep his secret for so long and he just fucked up the one thing he had for himself. Now there really was no oxygen. It was thick and sour.

He couldn't breathe.

Peter's eyes finally started to water again and he broke down in his arms. Hugging his knees to his chest and burring his face. He started to shake and rock back and forth.

This wasn't good.

He'd been gone from home for so long. Someone could walk by and see him.

This wasn't good.

He can't breathe.

The air around him felt cold. Colder than usual. He started to shiver and desperately hugged himself. It's cold.

He can't breathe.

He's shaking. He wants to go home. And then he felt two arms around him. He was pulled into a warm embrace and was held tightly. "Hey, it's ok. Try to call down a bit."Hearing another voice was reassuring but Peter couldn't process anything. There was too much going on.He clung tightly onto the mercenary and broke down sobbing in his arms. No words were spoken except for the older's occasional "shh, it's ok".

Time felt useless. Like a concept that wasn't currently necessary. Peter has no idea how much time passed. All he knew was he was balling his eyes out. 

After was few moments of just being held and crying, Peter slowly got his breath back. He looked up at Deadpool, who simply wiped his tear-stained face and muttered, "Alright Spider-Guy, let's do this some other time. Right now, let's get you home."

Peter just agreed and threw his mask on. They walked in complete silence. Nothing but a few sniffles from Peter here and there. He could finally hear New York again. The busy buzzing of the streets and the traffic. It was better than nothing. Deadpool dropped him off at the tower before he said"When you get better, let's resume this game!"

"Boss, Peter has been spotted in an alleyway in Brooklyn. He has company."

FRIDAY announced into Tony's suit, he and Stephen were somewhere in Manhattan by that point.

"FRIDAY who's with him?"

"From the visuals, he appears to be accompanied by the infamous mercenary, Deadpool. He isn't injured. They appear to be heading back to the Tower."

That was all it took for Tony and Stephen to quickly make a portal back to the Tower.

Peter let out a soft chuckle and made his way inside. They were probably worried sick. He took his mask off and took a deep breath, finally being able to breathe again. He went up to the floor where he walked him and all eyes fell on him

"Peter, what the hell are you wearing?"

What? What are they talking ab-

Peter's eyes widened as the realization hit him on what he was wearing. He was still in his suit. Fuck. "Are you Spider-Man?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

He was pacing back and forth now. Peter wondered around his room mindlessly as the other Avengers discussed in the living room. He could only hear snippets of the conversation.

At this point, he was hearing some music while playing with Lucky in his room to distract himself.

He knew he screwed up.

Peter didn't have much. He wasn't in the right body, he was held to insane standards by everyone around him, he can't even go to bed without the fear of waking up and not seeing his family. The general public didn't even know of his existence as Stark yet.

"Are you Spider-Man?"

Peter felt his heart get lodged in his throat. All he could do at the moment was run into his room and fall on the ground.

The one thing that was his, he'd lost it. Being Spider-Man was the only thing Peter had. It was the one moment where he didn't need to be scared of the world. He felt safe. He didn't have to worry about impressing anyone, no flashing camera, and high tech geniuses breathing down his beck. It was the one moment Peter truly felt free.

Peter was now thinking of the worst possible scenario. That he'd lose his family. The thought terrified him to his core. He began to shake. Peter was trying to breathe but he was struggling. It wasn't until the bark of Lucky broke him from his trance.

He looked up to see Wanda standing by the doorway, Lucky playing by her legs.

"Hey kid, is it okay if I come in?" Wanda asked him sweetly before Peter nodded. She made her way inside and sat at his side. Wanda noticed his tear-stained face and she softly dried them with her sleeve.

"How are you holding up?"At this point, Lucky was laying in Wanda's lap as Peter softly pet the dog. Wanda had a comforting hand around him.

"Not great." he said breathlessly.

"I'm scared. What's going to happen to me?"

Wanda looked at her feet as she collected her thoughts before she spoke up. "Nothing. Nothing is going to happen."

"I felt the same when we were fighting Ultron. I was scared. I didn't want to lose my only family," she took a small breath. "But I did. I lost him. But it wasn't in vain. He died protecting our new family." She softly took Peter's hand.

"But it all worked out. Look at us now, we're Avengers. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I'd be a superhero. It was never part of the plan. The plan for me was to protect my brother. Nothing else mattered. But now, I protect hundreds of other people, my new family, I do everything I can to make sure Pietro didn't die for nothing."

"When I lost Pietro, a part of me died that day. Almost as if, all the anger I felt towards the world, died that night. He was my everything, he was the only person I had left. But now, I have you guys. You guys are my family. "

"Yes, I miss Pietro. I miss him every day. But I'm going to honor his death. He died for the Avengers, and I will now do everything in my power to protect them. I'm not letting him die in vain."

She paused for a moment.

"We've all lost something here. As sad as it sounds, it brings us together. We all have different pasts but in the end, we all do this to protect the people we love. And that's each other. That's you. So, things will work out in the end. You'll be ok Peter."

He simply let out a soft chuckle and hugged Wanda. She gave in and held the young boy close. Lucky eventually jumped off Wanda's lap and began licking Peter's face all over.

The two of them erupted into laughter as Peter's face was being attacked by Clint's dog. And for a few minutes, if only for a few moments,all his worries disappeared.

It wasn't until his door was opened and Clint cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Hey, I see you stole my dog."

They all softly laughed as Wanda got up with Lucky in her arms and made her way over to Clint.

"Well technically, he's the Avengers' dog. So we didn't steal anything."

Clint gave a soft laugh before speaking again.

"You know you're wrong Maximoff. Also, Peter, Tony and Stephen are asking for you in the living room."

Peter gave a soft nod and began to make his way out the door, giving a warm smile as his way to say 'thank you' to Wanda.

The room was quiet. Tony was sipping a cup of coffee as he leaned over the kitchen island, while Stephen was brewing himself some tea. Suddenly all of Peter's anxiety came back.

"So, when were you going to tell us, kid?"

He suddenly forgot how to form words. His throat slowly began to dry up. He desperately tried to remember what Wanda had told him, that he'll be okay.

"Anthony, don't. You're scaring him."

They both made their way over to Peter as they all sat down on the couch. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Stephen spoke up.

"Peter, just know we aren't angry with you."

His attention was now on Stephen, as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Just answer us one thing." Tony spoke up.

Imagine you're climbing a mountain. You've been preparing for this climb for months. Training, gathering food, supplies. It's taken you weeks, and it's not an easy trip. It's taking longer than expected, food is running out, and you aren't sure if you have the stamina for it. But you're this far in. You've spent too much time on this, just to lose it all due to the trip being long. Not a chance.

"How long have you been Spider-Man?"

Peter has been walking on eggshells for the past two years to keep his secret. He's been climbing this mountain for two years. Two years now. He didn't expect it to go on this long. And now he slipped. He's lost his footing.And now it was all falling apart.

Hey on the bright side, he isn't dead.

"Two years.." Peter softly said.

If you were to ask him, Peter didn't know why we kept climbing. He didn't know what was at the top of the mountain. He didn't know how tall it was. He didn't know why he even started climbing it. He just woke up one day and realized he had no choice.

Strange just nodded in agreement before he got up to get more tea. Big contrast to Tony who just looked at Peter in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Tony asked.

Peter could see the fear in Tony's eyes and he felt instant regret. He slipped and now he's falling.

"You mean to tell me, my kid, my son, has been swinging around New York at night for the past two years?! And didn't think to tell me?!"

Peter heard the genuine worry in Tony's voice and the guilt that washed over him was horrible. He had never stopped and thought about that. As selfish as it was, Peter never thought about the impact on his family.

His family didn't know he was climbing, they didn't know when he'd be back.

He never considered how it could affect his parents if he got hurt on patrol. What would have happened if Deadpool did kill him? He never considered the stress this placed on them.

"I'm sorry."

Peter felt awful. He never meant for this to happen. It never crossed his mind how it affected other people. He's falling and he's falling fast.

If he ever got severely hurt on patrol, how would that affect everyone around him? It was finally hitting him that he had never thought this through.

"Don't. It's ok. Just, do patrols in the evening, not at night. And let me redesign your suit. We worry about you." Tony pulled him into a tight hug and just held him.

Peter heard soft sniffles. His shoulder started getting damp.

"Please don't scare me."

Tony didn't mean to break down. He didn't mean to cry. But it was too much. All of it. There was a lot going on right now. The pills were helping but it was still overwhelming. He just needed a break, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Right now, just holding Peter, was enough. Just being able to hold his kid was all he needed at the moment.

He'd catch him. No matter how hard or fast he fell. He'd catch him.

The soft sound of Stephen brewing some tea was oddly calming. Knowing he had someone by his side was grounding. He had Stephen next to him and he had Peter.

He knew he'll get through it with them. Peter had already been so vulnerable with them, coming out to them, both as himself and Spider-Man. He wasn't going to let all that effort go to waste.

He'd help him reach the top.


End file.
